Talk:Chapter 58: The Footsteps of Ruin
Barry's appearance here I know it's somewhere around this chapter, when we get to Marcoh's side of the flashback, where it includes cameos of Barry, Slicer, and Lust watching as the stone is made. I haven't been able to purchase the manga up to this point yet, but I seem to recall hearing that Barry's presence here is an error. Like, it happened in 1908, yet he wasn't supposedly captured until after that. And since I'm not exactly sure which chapter is due to these pages not yet being complete, someone should keep note of that for a note to add. (As I haven't read it for awhile either, I'm still not entirely sure on the dates.) Tommy-Vercetti 18:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking at the page where the stone is being made right now. Lust, Marcoh, and some other scientists are there, but I don't see Barry or Slicer. Fullmetal Fan 19:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC) In some publications it was cut, due to it being an error, but I remember seeing it, because I was excited to see Barry again. Chapter 59, first two pages.Tommy-Vercetti 19:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the Viz version has a someone holding handgun in the panel with the cleaver, and then shows a scentist holding it in the panel with Barry. Then the panel with Slicer shows Lust from the next panel, and the next panel has Marcoh. That's something to note. Fullmetal Fan 20:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I understand cutting Barry, because it was an error, but there was no reason to cut Slicer. It's never stated when he was captured, thus it's possible for him to have been there. Maybe they thought people would ask "Where's Barry?" if they saw Slicer, so cut them both. Keep in mind though, that his is chapter 59, not 58. I knew I was close, but still a little off. Tommy-Vercetti 20:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't a Viz edit. it was a change between the chapter as published in the magazine and its publication in tankobon form. Weird, i seem to remember marking that somewhere on this site. CorbeauKarasu 03:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Whoever edited it, my point remains, Slicer didn't need to be cut. Tommy-Vercetti 14:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) In Chapter 11, Slicer said he was supposed to have been executed two years before the events at Lab No. 5; thus, that was probably when his soul was bound to the armor, which was far after the Ishvalan War. Though it's not said, it's heavily implied. Sage Advice 20:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, now that you reminded me of that, you are correct. I see it now. I guess Arakawa was just excited to have even the smallest cameos of literally as many characters (even the dead ones) she could in the War flashback. I remember really enjoying seeing them all myself when I read it, but the fact that it created an error eluded me as well. Tommy-Vercetti 20:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC)